Seddie Kids Oneshots
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Oneshots bases on Seddie's kids! From birthdays to first dates these Oneshots have it all! Seddie/Cibby Used to be iCarlyVictoriousFan!
1. First Birthday

**I am going to start a new story! Well this isn't a story, it is a bunch of oneshots! Based on the title, you can guess that these oneshots are based on the Seddie kids!**

_First Birthday_

Sam Benson was working on her daughter's first birthday cake. She was going to create the cake from scratch because she thought that store cakes had something in them to make the eater grow old. Freddie told her that she was losing her mind.

Well you see, Sam and Freddie got married and Sam told Freddie when she went up to the alter to get married. He told him in is ear and he passed out. The entire church was scared and Mrs. Benson thought that he didn't eat anything before he went to the alter. Well she had to explain, when Freddie was conscious, what she told Freddie. Carly was the most excited with Mrs. Benson happy, but worried that they should have waited.

Then a few month later, Maggie Lilly Benson was born. She was a daddy's girl. Sam was happy that Freddie took a break from his nerdiness when he was with her, but Sam missed it.

Freddie was sitting on the couch with Maggie watching some educational show.

Sam was just about to put the finishing touches on the cake, when the doorbell rang. She dropped the knife she was using and wiped her hands on her apron. She went to the door. She was greeted by Carly and her fiancé, Gibby.

"Hey Carls," Sam said, greeting her friend in a hug.

"Hey Sam," she said back.

"Where's Freddie?" Gibby asked.

"With Maggie watching something," Sam said.

"I can't believe that she is already one," Carly said as they entered the house. Sam closed the door.

"Don't talk about it okay?" Sam said as she made her way back to the kitchen to finish the cake. Carly followed.

"Are you that sad that it's been a year?" Carly asked.

"Yes! my baby is growing up!" Sam exclaimed. She added the last detail to the cake and put the cake on the counter, out of reach of anything to ruin it.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled from the living room. Sam went to the living room to see what was up. When she got there, Maggie was giggling and Freddie had a white substance on his shirt.

"Baby what happened?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"She puked on me," Freddie said referring to the little giggling baby in Gibby's arms.

"Here, lets go get you cleaned before grandma gets here and sees what a mess you are," Sam cooed at the baby. Sam disappeared with Carly right behind her.

"So are you exited?" Gibby asked, helping Freddie clean some of the puke off of the couch.

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"It's your kid's first birthday. What do you think?" Gibby asked.

"I mean it's exciting, just I just don't want her to grow up to fast," Freddie said walking to Sam and his bedroom to change shirts. He changed and was met by Gibby standing at the door with a toy bunny.

Freddie gave him a questionable look.

"I stepped on this," he mumbled. He threw the toy into the room behind Freddie, just as he was closing the door.

"Sorry, Maggie's toys are everywhere," Freddie said as they made their way down the steps They began to clean all the toys that were out into the toy box.

The doorbell rang to reveal Mrs. Benson and Spencer with his girlfriend.

"Freddie what have you done to your hair?" Mrs. Benson said, picking stuff out of his hair.

"It's been a long morning, I'll go comb it," Freddie said. To Gibby he said, "Get the door if it rings again." He walked up the stairs to the bathroom to comb his hair. He was combing it when he heard Carly giggle in the hallway. He walked to the hall to see, in Carly's arms, Maggie in a cute little purple dress and a little birthday crown that said, 'Seddie is my parents.'

Carly looked at Freddie. She stopped giggling.

"Does Sam know?" he asked her.

"No..." she trailed off when Maggie's bedroom door opened and Sam looked at Maggie.

"Shay! Get that off my baby!" she said, taking the crown off Maggie and putting a little matching headband in her hair instead. Sam changed from her apron to a simple blouse and jeans with a touch of make up.

"Carly take her down," Sam said, looking at me. Carly took Maggie downstairs and Sam came over to me.

"You look nice," Freddie said.

"Carly told me to dress up a little," Sam said. Freddie softly kissed her. "Lets go party."

They entered the scene of Mrs. Benson and Pam fighting over who was the better Grandma, Carly and Gibby had Maggie on the couch showing her off to Spencer and his girlfriend. They were all lost in conversation, not even looking when Sam and Freddie went to the kitchen and started to sit out the food on the island. First Carly and Gibby stopped then Mrs. Benson and Pam. They all went running to the kitchen to see all the food set out.

"Freddie did you disinfect the counter? Did Samantha make sure she mashed her hands before she handled the food?" Mrs. Benson was firing off questions.

"Yes mother we did. A cater made the food for us. A gift from my boss at work," Freddie replied.

"Oh, from where?" she asked.

"The restaurant on Main," Sam replied taking Maggie from Carly and putting her in her high chair. Sam made faces at Maggie and Maggie hid her face with her hands.

"Well I am starved lets eat!" Pam said taking a plate and putting some of the food on the plate.

The group ate and during dinner, Melanie showed up. She explained that she couldn't get out of work at the right time. Sam told her it was fine that she at least showed.

It was then time for Maggie to open her presents. The group surrounded the table. Pam turned the lights out and Freddie lit the one candle on top of the cake.

"Blow out the candle," Sam told Maggie. Maggie looked at Sam weird. Sam showed her how and all Maggie wanted was the icing so she ate the icing flowers around the cake.

"Maggie, blow out the candle for daddy," Freddie said.

Maggie attempted to blow out the candle, but she couldn't get it she grabbed some icing and put it on the flame.

"Now Maggie that is dangerous," Spencer said from the other side of the room.

"Freddie control that baby," Mrs. Benson said, getting out of her chair.

"Mom, she is fine," Freddie replied.

"Okay cake time!" Sam said. Melanie and Carly followed Sam to the kitchen to cut the cake and to put it on plates with the ice cream.

The guests ate their cake and then gave their gifts to Maggie. Spencer and his girlfriend got her a teddy bear with a dress on it, Mrs. Benson got her a book with a educational movie, Pam and Melanie got her a jean skirt and a shirt with a headband, Carly and Gibby got her a plush doll and a few outfits to go with it, and Sam and Freddie got her few outfits and a little pair of Converse. Mrs. Benson disliked that her grandchild was starting to act like Sam.

It was about 9, and all the guests have left, leaving Sam and Freddie with a mess and Maggie hiked up on cake. Sam went to give her a bath, and Freddie started to clean up a little. Mrs. Benson called to say that she got home and if they needed help cleaning to let her know. He told her that is was okay and they had everything under control.

When they got Maggie down and the house clean, they went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Sam was in her Pjs and Freddie was brushing his teeth.

"Sam are you going to be like this with every kid on their first birthday?" he asked.

"I don't know. We only have one. I wanna keep it that way for awhile," she said.

"I agree with that. Maggie didn't even hit her Terrible Two's yet," he commented.

"Don't rush it!" Sam hissed.

"Sorry," he said coming out of the bathroom, giving her a kiss. "Go to sleep Princess Puckett."

They fell asleep, wondering what the nest few years would bring.

**A/N review!**


	2. First Tooth

Chapter Two

**I will be working between this story and my other story, iGood Luck Charlie: Seddie Style. I don't update this, I was probably working on a chapter or vise versa.**

**I changed my username. It is now iCarlywriter. I have a Twitter for fanfiction for updates and everything about the stories I am currently working on. It is iCarlywriter.**

_First Tooth_

"Bye Freddie," Sam told Freddie at the airport.

"I'll be gone for the week, I'll be back on Friday," he said, he looked at the baby in the stroller. "Maggie don't do anything cute while I'm gone." He looked at Sam. "I will have my phone. If you get sick or something, my mom will take her. Please don't do anything illegal when I'm gone." He gave Sam a quick kiss.

"Bye, you better catch your flight," Sam said, sadly.

"Don't be like this," Freddie said.

"Go be with your nerd friends," Sam joked.

"I'll just be in New York," Freddie said, picking up his briefcase.

"All the way across the country!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know, but the New York company needs me. I will present the new design and be on my way back," Freddie said.

"Alright," Sam grumbled. She looked down at Maggie, who was sleeping.

_"Flight 223 to New York please report to the gate."_

"Call me when you land," Sam said as she gave Freddie a final kiss.

"I will, bye." He kissed Maggie on the forehead and grabbed his luggage and make his way to the gate.

"It'll be just you and me for the week," Sam said. "I hope it goes well."

Sam and Maggie had a good night. Sam made dinner and then they watched a movie together. Sam put Maggie down at 9, her bedtime set by Freddie, and she went to bed at 10:30. Sam was awoken at 1, by a screaming Maggie.

"Maggie, please go to sleep. it is early," Sam mumbled as she walked to the screaming toddler's room. Sam checked her diaper and tried to feed her, nothing worked. she tried rocking Maggie, didn't work also.

"This is not how I wanted to spend the first night with out Freddie," she yawned.

Sam got Maggie down, at 2, and was awoken again at 3. She stayed awake this time and would not go back down. Sam decided that she may need some fresh air, so she took Maggie to the front porch. Maggie calmed down and fell asleep. Sam stayed out there and she fell asleep. She was awoke by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Are you okay Sam?" It was Mrs. Benson.

"What, yeah, sorry, it has been the longest night ever," Sam moaned, looking down to see if Maggie was still sleeping.

"Why are you out here?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Maggie woke up crying and would not stop. I fed and changed her. She went down, but got up again. I don't know what to do!" Sam exclaimed getting up.

"I have today off, so me and you will see what is wrong with her. I will go home and get a few things, I should be back in a few," Mrs. Benson said, making her way off the porch.

"Thanks Mrs. Benson," Sam said, making her way inside the house to put Maggie down.

"Well that's what Mother-in-Laws are for," she smiled and made her way to her car.

Sam went inside and put Maggie in her crib and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Her phone rang. She waited, but Maggie don't wake. She looked to see who called. Freddie.

"Hey Freddie," Sam yawned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Maggie cried half the night," Sam said.

"What is she doing now?" he asked.

"Sleeping," she said.

"Great. Anything else going on there?" he asked.

"Your mother is coming to help me," Sam said.

"She can help you; you know," Freddie said.

"Yeah," Sam said. She heard Maggie starting cry. "Have to go Freddie, she started crying."

"Alright, keep me posted. I'll call around lunch time over here," Freddie said.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too," Freddie said, and with that, the call ended.

Sam walked back the hallway to where the crying baby was. Sam picked her up and took her to the kitchen. The front door opened and revealed Mrs. Benson.

"Oh, she might have colic," Mrs. Benson said as she sat down some bags on the couch.

"What?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"It means the baby will cry a lot, for no reason. Unless I find a reason," Mrs. Benson said making her way to the kitchen with a first aid kit in hand. "Do you have a bouncy seat?"

"Yeah, take her I will go get it," Sam said handing Mrs. Benson the baby. She went to Maggie's room and grabbing the chair. She came out and sat it on the table. Mrs. Benson placed Maggie in the chair and strapped her in.

"Okay, ill take her temperature," Mrs. Benson said. Running a thermometer across her forehead. "Hmm, that seems a little high." Sam looked at Mrs. Benson. "I think I have an idea." Mrs. Benson stuck her finger in Maggie's mouth and began to feel around. "Yep, just as I thought."

"What?" Sam asked, getting worried.

"She's getting her first tooth. She needs a teething ring and some teething tablets and then she should be good," Mrs. Benson said.

"Thank you!" Sam exclaimed.

"That is my job," Mrs. Benson laughed.

"What do I do now?" Sam asked.

"We should put her in something comfy and then go to the local Mal-Mart to pick up some stuff for her," Mrs. Benson said picking up Maggie and walking to Maggie's room.

Mrs. Benson and Sam picked stuff up and went back to the house and gave her the medicine. Maggie started laughing again and was her normal self. When Sam put her down that night, she only woke once to be fed.

Freddie called the next day.

"So how is Maggie?" he asked.

"She's better. She's getting her first tooth," Sam responded.

"Wow, already?" he asked.

"Yeah, its normal," Sam said.

"Well I will be home earlier than expected, I will be home tomarrow," he said.

"Okay, I have to go. Carly's here. She wants to hang with me and Maggie to keep us company for the day," Sam said.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye." the call ended.

Sam looked at the happy playing Maggie on the floor, chewing on a teething ring.

"Thank goodness for mother-in-laws."

**What do you guys think? Review!**


	3. First Pet

Chapter 3

_First Pet_

Sam sat on the couch watching reruns of _Full House _on TV. Freddie had left for work and Maggie was still sleeping. She was two now, in her terrible twos. She had Sam's genes so terrible twos were hard to handle. Sam watched as Dj and her friends were playing spin the bottle. Sam laughed at that. She also laughed at Jesse taking the dog to train him some more.

Maggie woke and Sam knew that her TV time was done until Maggie took her nap. Sam got up and picked up Maggie and put her in her highchair to feed her. Sam fed her breakfast and then she would put Maggie into a play outfit and let her play or watch TV.

Maggie watched an episode of_ Bubble Guppies_ and would smile. It was the episode where the Guppies get a dog. Sam looked at the empty house.

Sam had an idea today though. Sam got dressed and grabbed Maggie and the two went for a ride. They drove into town and Sam stopped at a local pet shop.

"Hello I am Gary, what can I get you?" he asked Sam.

"Do you have puppies?" she asked, balancing Maggie on her hip.

"Yeah, follow me," he said.

They went to a set of cages that had little puppies in them.

"Bubble Puppy!" Maggie said, looking a little Brown and white dog in a cage.

"Aw that's cute," Sam said. She looked at the dog. She knew that she had to get Freddie's approval for the pet, but she decided that she would talk to him later.

"How much for that one?" Sam asked refurring to the puppy that Maggie liked.

"Him? Hundred and I will throw one dag of dog food, a bowls for food and water, collar, leash and a chew toy. What do you say?" Gary asked.

"Sold!" Sam said, shaking the man's hand.

Gary gave Sam the stuff first, she paid, and she put the collar and leash on the puppy. Gary helped take the stuff to the car and she gave Gary a tip for helping. They drove home, Maggie saying 'Bubble Puppy' the entire way home. She pulled in the drive to see Freddie's car.

"Great," she muttered under her breath.

Sam got out of the car, grabbed Maggie, the puppy and the bags of stuff and made her way into the house.

"Sam? Is that you?" she heard him say from the kitchen.

He came into the living room and saw Maggie playing with a puppy.

"Sam what is this called?" he asked.

"Uh, puppy," Sam said.

"Dada, Bubble Puppy!" Maggie said, showing Freddie the dog.

"Yeah, play with the dog, me and mommy will be it the kitchen. They walked to the kitchen.

"Why are you home early?" she asked.

"Nothing to do, so I left. Why did you get a dog?" he asked.

"Well we were watching_ Bubble Guppies_ this morning and well I thought it would be the perfect time to get a puppy," Sam said.

"Well he is adorable and Maggie seems happy," Freddie said.

"Yeah she keeps calling him Bubble Puppy, so will that be his name?" she asked

"Yeah, I can live with that," he said as they looked at Maggie playing with the puppy. Freddie gave Sam a quick kiss.

**A/N I know this chapter is short. It is really late where I live and I spent a lot of time working on the other story.**

**I don't own Full House or Bubble Guppies!**


	4. First Vacation

**A/N at end...**

Chapter 4

First Vacation

"Is everything set with your boss?" Sam asked as she finished filling a suitcase.

"Yep, everything is all taken care of. If they need extra hands, they will call in the interns," Freddie said as he sat on the couch, on his PearPad going over the checklist one final time or rubbing Bubble Puppy's tummy.

"Well that is the last of Maggie's stuff," Sam said.

"Did you remember her _Bubble Guppies_ color book I printed last night?" Freddie asked, looking at Sam, lugging the suitcase off the table.

"Shoot, knew I forgot something," Sam said as she lifted the suitcase back on the table and opened it back up, contents spilling out.

"Here let me help you," Freddie said, getting off the couch and going over to the table. "Go see if Maggie is awake yet."

Sam went to Maggie's room to see her still sleeping. She was going to need it. They were going to the beach. It was a few hours away, so they had to drive there. They were leaving tomorrow morning and Freddie was hoping they would get there before noon. But with Sam and Maggie, you have no idea what you are getting into.

Sam looked down at Maggie. She was still sleeping, but Sam wanted to look at her. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Sam decided that she needed it, so she left Maggie to sleep.

"What is she doing?" Freddie asked from the table, still putting items inside the suitcase.

"She sleeping. I decided to let her sleep. She is going to need it," Sam said as she walked over to Bubble Puppy, that was currently laying on the couch, bell up. She rubbed his belly. "Carly coming to pick him up later?"

"Yeah she said at 7ish," He said, zipping the suitcase closed.

"Okay. Is his stuff ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Dog food, leash both of them, extra collar, treats, dog bed, chew toys and his dish," Freddie said running the list off.

"Okay, so is that everything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we leave in the morning," he said pecking Sam on the lips.

It was 7, and Carly showed up with Gibby.

"So this is all of it?" Gibby asked.

"Yep, everything to take care of Bubble Puppy," Sam said, handing the bag to Gibby.

"Why did you name him Bubble Puppy?" Gibby asked

"Maggie named him after the one character on her one show she watches all the time," Freddie said handing Carly Bubble Puppy.

"This is it?" she asked.

"There is a paper in the bag that shows a schedule of everything you have to do with Bubble Puppy," Freddie told Carly and Gibby.

"Well you guys have fun on your trip and we will see you when you get back," Gibby said, leading Carly and the puppy out of the house.

Sam, Freddie and Maggie ate dinner later that night, packed the car for the ride and went to bed. Freddie woke to go to the gas station and get a full tank of gas for the drive while Sam got Maggie up and into some comfy clothes for the ride. Freddie picked the up and put the final things in the trunk.

"There yet?" Maggie asked from the back.

Sam turned around, "Nope, we still have a few hours. Why don't you take a nap?"

"No! Bubble Puppy," Maggie said, looking around the car, looking for the dog.

"Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby have him," Freddie said, gently.

"Bubble Puppy," Maggie said sadly.

"Wanna watch Bubble Puppy?" Sam asked, getting the PearPad out.

"Yes!" Maggie said all happy. Sam handed Maggie the PearPad and Maggie started to watch _Bubble Guppies_.

They did get there before noon, so they walked around a bit. Check in was at 12:30, so they decided that they would walk around and let Maggie see the ocean for the first time.

Maggie was scared of the water. But then Sam told her that Bubble Puppy and all the Guppies lived in the ocean, she wanted to go to the water and look for them.

"Hold on there, you are not in a swimsuit," Freddie said.

"Let her go, its her first time at the beach," Sam said.

"Whatever, but you are carrying her to the hotel like that," Freddie commented. Sam rolled her eyes and watched Maggie toddle to the water.

Maggie stuck her feet in and she giggled. Freddie smiled. Maggie then sat down and a wave came in and soaked her. She started crying. Sam went to her rescue getting the crying Maggie to the hotel to check in.

"Maggie it's okay," Sam said softly.

They checked in and went to the hotel to unpack and change Maggie. Sam then sat her on the bed and let her watch _Bubble Guppies_ till they unpacked. Sam and Freddie could hear her giggling and laughing.

"So do you like it so far?" Freddie asked as he put some shirts into the draw of the dresser.

"Well I feel bad for Maggie, getting all wet and crying," Sam said as she folded some beach towels and put them on the couch that was in the room.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed.

"Mommy?" Sam heard Maggie say from the bed.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Sam asked.

"We go look for Gil and Bubble Puppy," she said.

"Lets get you in the right clothing and then we will go," Sam said.

They got ready and they headed down to the beach. Freddie had a bucket and shovel in his hand and the other a book and Sam had Maggie and the towels. Maggie went to the water and got wet and started to cry.

"Maggie that is what is supposed to happen," Sam said, drying Maggie off with a towel. "Want mommy to got with you?" Maggie nodded her head yes, so the two went to the water.

Sam got wet and Maggie looked at her, so she got wet and didn't cry this time. Sam smiled.

Freddie looked up from the book to see his two girls in the water splashing around. He put his book down and joined Sam and Maggie.

The rest of the day was just that, Freddie, Sam and Maggie down in the water. They headed up and called Mrs. Benson and Carly. They told them the vacation was going great, and they would see them on Monday when they returned. It was Friday Night.

The rest o the vacation was fun. Freddie took pictures to remember the trip.

It was Monday, Freddie and Sam were packing up while Maggie was looking at the Hermit Crab Sam insisted that they buy. They packed the car and headed home, waiting for more Benson vacation time at the beach.

**That is all. I don't know when I will be able to update because I am moving. I never moved before so I have no idea what is going to happen in the next few weeks. I wrote this between 2 days at night really late. Just tonight I sat down and reread it. I don't know if I can do that if I am going to be up very early the next day.**

**I am not ending the story right here. I will continue it I have the time. I don't know when that will be, so until then, you can keep sending me ideas for Oneshots and when I get the time to sit down and write, I can work.**

**Thanks guys!**

**iCarlyWriter (used to be iCarlyVictoriousFan)**


	5. Surprise

**Finally had time to sit and write. I am moving houses this weekend, and the cable company isn't going to be hocked up till Tuesday. So until then, I am going to write Oneshots and chapters or iGood Luck Charlie(for any of you guys ho read that one). If I don't get another update before then, I am sorry, but you can still chat with me on Twitter, iCarlyWriter!**

**You guys can send me ideas for Oneshots if you want, I have a few ideas, but now many.**

**I know this oneshot is Christmas themed, but it was an idea, thanks to SeddieFan99 for the idea!**

_Surprise_

Sam looked out at the sight before her. Freddie was trying to teach Maggie how to make a snowman, and all she wanted to do was run around.

There was about 7 inches on the ground, still coming down, but that didn't stop Freddie from taking his daughter from playing in the snow for the first time. Sam was sitting inside all because she had recently gotten over a cold, and Freddie didn't want her to get sick again. All because Christmas was a few days away. 3 to be exact.

Sam had gotten Freddie the perfect present. She had just gotten off the phone, clarifying everything for Christmas Eve. Sam was broken out of her thoughts, by the front door opening and cool draft coming in, making her shiver.

"What did you think?" Sam asked as she got up and walked over to the two.

"Cold!" Maggie said, taking her hat off and throwing it on the ground.

"I know," Sam said. She finished taking Maggie's coat and gloves off, while Freddie took off her boots an snow pants. Maggie giggled.

They went to the kitchen and Sam gave Maggie some chocolate milk and she gave Freddie some hot chocolate. Sam laughed when Maggie had to sample some of Freddie's.

They went the rest of the day and before Sam knew it, it was the day before Christmas Eve.

Freddie was at work and Maggie was playing with some toys. Sam was on the phone, clarifying any last minute things that had to be finished. Maggie came over and pulled on Sam's pant leg.

"Hold on," Sam said to the person on the other side. "What is it baby?" she asked Maggie.

"Hungry," she said.

"In a minute," she said and said to the person on the other line, "I'm back. Yeah, at any point after 5, that would be great. I know that will surprise him because he is usually playing with our daughter." Sam paused. "See you tomorrow. Have a safe drive." Sam hung the phone up.

"Alright lets get lunch," she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Bubble Puppy too?" Maggie asked, trailing behind.

"Yes, get his bowl." Sam got the puppy food out and Maggie returned with the bowl and Sam poured the water and the food in and then help Maggie take the food to where a very hungry Bubble Puppy was. "Here you go."

"Mommy sandwich," Maggie said.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly?" Sam asked and Maggie nodded her head.

Sam got the stuff out and made Maggie a sandwich and she made herself a ham sandwich. The two ate and talked about random things.

Freddie came home and they finished putting the final touches on the tree.

It was now Christmas Eve and Sam was nervous. She was awake half the night, wondering of the plan would fail and she would be the worst wife ever. She always thought that when something didn't go as planned. Like Freddie's last birthday. She was supposed to get him a new Pear Desktop for work, and the delivery date was postponed a few days. She explained the situation, but he didn't talk to her, till it did show, 4 days late. He forgave her, but she didn't now how to respond.

But that was a few months ago, and was his birthday. Now it was Christmas, and that was a big deal to Freddie. He always loved to see what is friends and family got him, especially Sam. She was scared because the last time she forgot to get him a gift it ended with a big fight.

_Freddie was sitting in his living room, with all his friends and family, gifts in their hands. Sam came in, without a coat, with nothing in her hands. She looked around and smiled. Everyone looked at her. Carly mouthed 'Present' and Sam nodded and shook her head. _

_Freddie opened all the gift and looked at Sam._

_"So where is my gift Sam?" he asked._

_'Uhh, in my mother's car," she lied. Sam's mother's car got towed two months ago._

_"No it isn't," he said to her._

_"Yeah it is," she shot back._

_"Sam your lying," he said, getting off the couch._

_"Don't call me a liar!" _

_"Well you are. Now I will ask you again, where is my gift?" he asked._

_"I said in my mother's car!" she yelled._

_"Well get out of here!" he yelled at her._

_"Dork, don't tell me what to do!"_

_"I can do whatever I want," he said. He pointed to the door. "Never come back."_

_"Whatever, I guess you have other people to yell at other than me!" she said, looking at the many people in the Benson living room._

_"Sam, stop it," Mrs. Benson warned._

_"Stay out of this Crazy!" Sam yelled at Mrs. Benson._

_"What did you call my mom?" Freddie asked._

_"Crazy. do you have a problem with that?" she asked._

_"Yeah, get out," Freddie said as he pushed Sam out the door and locked it behind her._

_Sam was shocked. She never thought that Freddie had that side to him. She picked the lock, and went into the Shay apartment to wait for Carly and Spencer. _

_She ate their food and watched TV. at about 11, the door opened. Spencer went to his room and never came back. Carly sat on couch next to Sam._

_"You don't know do you?" she asked. Sam shook her head. "Freddie's dad let on Christmas when he was five. Since then, it has been an important thing to him." Sam understood now. _

_"Hey Carly you got 20 bucks I can have?" Sam asked._

_"Here," she said handing Sam a twenty._

_Sam ran to the nearest store and bought Freddie a scrapbook and ran back to her place. She looked around and found some pictures of iCarly and stuck them in there, then on the last page, she wrote:_

_Sorry about your dad. I feel for you. Don't worry I will always be there for you. Love Sam. P.S. Don't mention this note to anyone. it would ruin my cred._

Sam remembered giving him the gift and he smiling and thanking her. He never mentioned it and it became their secret. Sam smiled. She carefully got up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast and got the chicken out of the freezer. Mrs. Benson would be over later to help Sam stuff the chicken for Christmas Eve Dinner.

Sam started on the tree shaped pancakes. She heard water running in the bathroom and appeared Freddie.

"Morning," he said before he kissed her.

"Morning," she said as she went back to making breakfast.

Freddie sat at the table. He looked at the newspaper on the table. It was quiet, too quiet for Freddie to handle.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, putting the pancakes on the table.

"Oh, I thought something was wrong. When is everyone getting here?" he asked.

"Your mother is getting here at 10ish to help me with dinner. Everyone else is supposed to get here at 6ish for dinner," Sam said.

"Ok," he said.

"You can go get Maggie if you want," Sam said as she started to set the table.

"Alright," he said as she kissed her again on his way past.

Sam was jumpy all day. Every time Freddie asked her a question she thought she would spill the surprise. She was the only one that knew what was going to happen later that day.

It was dinner time. Everyone was dressed up, a blessing was said, and everyone enjoyed dinner. Everyone was shocked that Sam and Mrs. Benson cooked dinner, and there was no gross food Mrs. Benson fed Freddie in sight.

Everyone gathered in the living room, gifts at hand. Everyone gave each other a gift, but Sam didn't have one for Freddie.

"Sam?" he asked. He was shocked. This happened before, he was scared a fight would erupt. But he was broke out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Sam smiled and got up. She looked out the curtain and smiled even more. Everyone was scared.

"Sam what did you do?" Spencer asked, getting up to go see what Sam was up to.

"Spencer sit down," Mrs. Benson said.

"Whatever," he said, sitting down.

"Freddie come here," Sam said. Freddie carefully got up and walked over to Sam. She opened the door and right before them was none other that Mr. Benson, Freddie's dad.

"Dad?" Freddie asked, carefully.

"Freddie!" Mr. Benson exclaimed.

"Oh, my god!" Freddie exclaimed, going to him and giving him a hug.

"Freddie, get in here! You don't have a coat on!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed from the living room.

"Marissa?" Mr. Benson asked.

"Hank?" Mrs. Benson asked, coming to the three. "It is you!" she hugged Mr. Benson.

Freddie pulled Sam aside.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you..."

"Was bored the other day. So I went on and looked your family up. It gave me a number I called and talked to him. Gave him so money, bought him a plane ticket, so here he is," Sam said.

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her.

Sam fixed a whole in 2 lives in one day, she was happy. This was the best Christmas in Benson family history ever... so far.

**What did you guys think? Let me know in a review!**

** is fake. Just so you know.**


	6. Question

Sorry for the wait on this story. Here is chapter 6!

_Question_

Maggie Benson sat at a table in daycare. She was drawing a picture of her, Sam, Freddie and Bubble Puppy. She was currently coloring Bubble Puppy when a classmate came up to her.

"What Alex?" Maggie asked, putting her crayon down.

"I have a new sister," Alex explained.

"What?" Maggie asked, confused.

"I have a new sister. You know, that is younger than you, and you can play with them," Alex said.

"Oh," Maggie said. Maggie felt sad. She didn't have a younger brother or sister. She never thought to bring it up with Sam and Freddie.

"Well I have to go, my mom and dad are picking me up early to go see her at the hospital." Alex skipped off, going to another girl in the class and beginning to talk to her.

Maggie looked down at her picture. All she had was her mom and dad and Bubble Puppy. No sister to play with.

Maggie was sad the rest of the day at daycare. Carly came to pick her up because Sam had a dentist appointment and Freddie had a meeting.

"You alright?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Maggie mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just tired," Maggie replied and looked out the window of the car.

When Carly and Maggie got to Carly's house, Gibby was looking at the fish tank that Carly had gotten him for his birthday. Then for their 3 year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend, Gibby had gotten a couple of different home for the tank. Currently there was a SpongeBob set up in the tank, along with a few SpongeBob figurines in the tank. Then there was water on the floor.

"Gibby?" Carly asked.

"I thought the fish needed new water," he said.

"Gibby I was gone for 15 minutes and you did all this?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well we have to clean up now," she said.

"What can I do?" Maggie asked.

"Just go to the kitchen and color. I will get you the color book and art supplies," Carly said as she went to the cupboard and got the stuff for Maggie and the two went to the kitchen.

Maggie colored a picture of her and her new little sister playing on a playground, while Sam and Freddie sat on a park bench. That was what she saw. But when she showed it to Sam and Freddie later that evening, they got a different picture.

"I see you playing with a friend from daycare, and me and mommy are sitting on a blanket watching over," Freddie said, as Maggie showed the picture. Sam looked at the picture.

"To me it looks like a bunch of lines," Sam said. Freddie hit her arm.

Maggie grabbed the picture and went to her room. She placed the picture under her pillow. She hugged her stuffed dog, and Bubble Puppy lied at her feet. She fell asleep.

Sam looked at Maggie from the doorway, trying to figure out what was wrong. Freddie called Bubble Puppy but he didn't move.

"That's weird, he only does that if he knows something," Freddie said.

"She's sharing secrets with the dog again," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'll let the door open a little bit just incase." Freddie left the door open a little and the couple retreated to the living room where Sam picked up a phone.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said.

"Hey was Maggie acting weird when you picked her up from daycare?" Sam asked.

"She seems sad, she didn't tell me why," she said.

"Thanks," Sam said. She hung up. "According to Carly, she doesn't know anything. Though she felt sad."

"It doesn't add up," Freddie said.

"Yeah, what would kid want at age 4?" Sam asked.

Silence broke up and they both said at the same time;

"A brother or sister."

When Maggie woke the next morning, Sam was ready, ready to ask Maggie what was up.

Maggie stumbled out to the kitchen and Sam was making breakfast, Freddie making coffee. He bumped her arm.

"Maggie can we talk mom to daughter?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Maggie said. The two went to the living room, out of earshot of Freddie.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"No," Maggie said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Everyone in my class has a brother or a sister. All I have is a puppy." She seemed sad.

"Oh," Sam said, shocked that Maggie would ask for something like that, even though her and Freddie knew last night.

"Hey Carly just texted and she and Gibby will be here by 6," Freddie said, poking his head in the door.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Maggie went to daycare and Sam and Freddie had to run a few errands. They got down with just enough time to pick Maggie up from daycare. When they got to the house, everyone was there.

When Maggie went in she was shocked. There were lost of colors and Carly came over to her.

"You okay?" she asked. Maggie nodded.

It was awhile later, and Freddie told everyone to quiet down. They Sam began to talk.

"Well I guess that I have to share a secret with everyone here. Especially Maggie." Sam spotted her daughter, eating a cookie. "Maggie me and daddy have a surprise for you. Can you come here?"

Maggie walked over to Sam and Freddie. Freddie handed Sam a doll. A doll that was a baby.

"Maggie this is so you can prepare for what it is like to have a brother or a sister. Witch will be here in a few months." Sam told Maggie and everyone in the room. Carly squealed, Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett ran over to the two, everyone else surrounded the tow.

"How long have you known?" Carly asked.

"Remember how you had to pick up Maggie because I was at the dentist and Freddie was at a meeting. Well we lied. We were seeing if we were, which we are and we just told you all," Sam said.

"Really mommy?" Maggie asked.

"Yep, your going to be a big sister of a brother or a sister," Sam said.

Maggie smiled. She was happy. She finally was getting a brother or a sister. She was happy.

**What did you guys think? Do want a few Oneshots spinning off of this one or do you want me to continue with random Oneshots. Le me know!**

**You can also follow me on twitter- iCarlyWriter!**


End file.
